Dracula 'Chibby'ku dan seribu tahun janjinya
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Apa? Siapa yang bilang kalau Dracula itu manis, unyu-unyu dan imut? Bagaimana mungkin mahluk penghisap darah itu bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusia? lalu apakah permintaan terbesar dalam Hidup si Dracula itu Kelak saat bertemu Sasuke Uchiha? warning: Rate M
1. Chapter 1

_**Dracula 'Chibby'ku dan seribu tahun janjinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Story by: Hikari No Aoi.**_

_**WARNING!: AU, TYPO, OOC, JELEK, GAJE DKK!dibawah UMUR jangan baca! *plakk***_

_**Gak suka jangan baca!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: Apa? Siapa yang bilang kalau Dracula itu manis, unyu-unyu dan imut? Bagaimana mungkin mahluk yang konon tukang menghisap darah itu juga bisa jatuh cinta? Setidaknya itulah pendapan orang Awam pada umumnya, namun, siapa sangka kalau di fic gila yang saya buat ini semua itu berlaku bagi si putri Drakula, Hinata Hyuuga dan si Manusia biasa, Uchiha Sasuke? dan Sanggupkah seorang manusia bisa hidup selama seribu tahun untuk menunggu sang Dracula menepati janji?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dracula 'Chibby'ku dan seribu tahun janjinya.**_

.

.

.

.

Dahulu, pada Zaman dahulu kala sekali, manusia dan Dracula saling hidup berdampingan, selalu damai dan rukun menjaga ketentraman hidup bersama. Namun sekarang, Dracula adalah musuh bebuyutan para manusia. setiap detik, selalu saja ada pertumpahan darah manusia di seluruh penjuru Dunia karena ulah dari para Dracula itu sendiri, menurut –pihak dari- Dracula, manusia telah memusnahkan tempat tinggal mereka dengan cara membakar Hutan secara besar-besaran untuk dijadikan tempet tinggal mereka sendiri atau sejumlah gedung perkantoran lain. Membuat para Dracula yang sudah kesusahan mendapatkan suplai makanan-buah dan sayuran-. harus semakin menderita karena tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa memakan darah manusia lagi hanya untuk menyambung nyawa dan bertahan hidup. terpaksa membangkitkan kembali jiwa liar mereka yang haus akan darah demi tetap hidup.

Sedangkan menurut Pihak dari manusia sendiri, para Dracula sudah sangat meresahkan kehidupan mereka. Mengapa? karena di kawasan pedesaan, para peternak hewan harus mengalami kerugian besar karena para Dracula yang suka sekali menghisap darah hewan ternak mereka tanpa ampun, juga di kawasan perkotaan, sudah banyak sekali para Manusia yang menjadi korban kebengisan Dracula yang haus darah manusia, tentu saja kondisi ini sangat mengancam keselamatan jiwa mereka.-para umat manusia-.

Lalu siapakah yang harus disalahkan atas ribuan nyawa yang melayang setiap menitnya saat ini? Manusia kah, atau para Dracula?. Yang bertugas menjaga perdamaian-Para Dewa langitpun bahkan sampai pusing memikirkannya. Setelah rapat besar-besaran yang diselenggarakan selama sebulan penuh demi mengembalikan kesejahteraan, Para dewa langit tersebut setuju bahwa yang salah adalah manusia. Pada suatu malam hari-saat bulan purnama penuh, ketua Dewa langit-Pein mendatangi para Dracula yang tengah berpesta darah manusia, Pein menginginkan para Dracula menghentikan kekacauan ini semua, dengan mengembalikan keadaan tempat tinggal mereka seperti sediakala. Namun, ketua seluruh Clan Dracula, Hiasi Hyuuga menolak permintaaan tersebut mentah-mentah, menganggap bahwa meskipun tempat tinggal mereka telah dikembalikan, menganggap bahwa para Dracula tetap merasa dirugikan. Mereka meminta satu hal setiap orang yang semuanya bisa dikabulkan. Dan kembali, rapat besar-besaran itu diselenggarakan. Hasilnya, para Dewa menyetujui permintaan tersebut, namun mereka mengajukan syarat yang para Dracula juga setuju, yakni mereka harus mengalami reinkarnasi sebanyak seratus kali, dan hidup di alam yang terpisah dengan alam manusia. mereka boleh datang ke dunia manusia saat seribu tahun sekali-saat reinkarnasi dan mereka akan menjadi manusia-, lalu saat mati, mereka menjadi Dracula kembali dan tinggal di dunia para Dracula. Dengan perbandingan waktu sebagai berikut; saat menjadi manusia, mereka bisa merasakan hal yang benar-benar 'Hidup' selama satu bulan penuh (30 hari, termasuk memiliki sifat-sifat manusia) dan Saat mereka mati, sifat Dracula yang mereka miliki akan kembali. Tujuan dibuat peraturan seperti ini adalah bagaimana Dracula bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia, agar mereka kelak tak mengulangi peristiwa berdarah yang membuat hampir setengah penduduk dunia mati dan berbuat seenak mereka sendiri, dan syarat yang lainya adalah permintaan mereka tidak boleh mengacaukan kedamaian dunia tentunya.

(setiap Dracula memiliki satu permintaan yang setelah Reinkarnasi selama seratus kali akan terwujud, syaratnya adalah, Saat mereka dihidupkan menjadi manusia, mereka bisa benar-benar hidup menjadi manusia selama satu bulan penuh. Setelah satu bulan, mereka akan mati dan kembali lagi menjadi Dracula. Lalu akan hidup di dunia Dracula selama seribu tahun untuk mengulangi reinkarnasi mereka lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan keinginan mereka, namun keinginan itu juga harus menunggu seribu tahun lagi agar bisa terkabul.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh.."

"Shh… bangunlah,"

"Nghh… aku masih mengantuk,"

"Kau mau bangun atau aku yang memaksamu bangun dan menuntut kewajibanmu?"

"Ngh, Nii, apa maksudmu?" perempuan bersurai Indigo yang masih terbalut selimut tebal itu hanya bisa menggeliat saat dirasakannya ciuman lembut di tengkuk-di belakang lehernya. Ohh… betapa Sapuan dan hangat nafasnya itu sangat memabukkan. Digigitnya bibir pink miliknya dengan pelan agar tak meluncur lagi desahan yang lain.

"Kau sudah membangunkan adik keciku, Hinata." Dan pria yang menjadi kakak-sepupunya itu menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerjanya-mengkissmark habis leher jenjang milik Hinata.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Mendengar kalimat Neji barusan, Hinata langsung membalikkan badanya dan menatap kakak sepupunya tersebut dengan pandangan terkejut.

"O-onii, ini masih pagi!"

"Ngh? Lalu kenapa?"

"A-aku…" Hinata memutar matanya, mencoba mencari alasan lain yang membuat kakaknya ini tak mengulangi lagi kejadian semalam.

"A-aku lelah," jawabnya kemudian.

Neji mengernyit.

"Sejak kapan Dracula yang cantik sepertimu memiliki rasa lelah, hm?" kemudian, ditariknya pelan dagu yang seolah telah terpahat secara sempurna itu dengan lembut.

"Kita ini Dracula, bukan para manusia yang memiliki rasa letih dan lemah, sayang."

"A-aku tahu, tap-tapi ini sudah pagi, Nii… Tou-san ak-akan marah kalau aku kesiangan bangun." Hinata masih mencoba mencari alasan lain.

"Ouh, tegakah dia menghalangi kita? Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, Hinata, kau harus menghormati tamu, dan kurasa, paman juga setuju tentang hal itu."

"A-aku tahu, Nii-ahh!" Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu dua jemari lentik milik Neji bergerak dengan lincah di bawah sana. O-ohh tidak, Neji sudah tidak mampu mengendalikan lagi hawa nafsunya.

"On-ihh..ah!" kemudian, Hinata hanya bisa mengerang tertahan menikmati setiap gerakan jemari halus milik Neji yang mengaduk-aduk kewanitaanya dengan lembut.

"Mnh.. Hinata…"

"A-aku bisa tel-athh..ahh!" dan nafas putri sulung Hiasi Hyuuga itu semakin memburu ketika mengetahui bahwa Neji mulai membangkitkan gairahnya yang terpendam. A-ahh. Betapa Nikmatnya rasa itu, rasa yang seakan mengajaknya untuk terbang ke surga.

"Mhh keberangkatanmu ke dunia manusia masih enam jam lagi, biarkan aku-hh mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu-akh." Kemudian, Neji langsung memasukkan apa yang telah berdiri di bawah sana pada liang peranakan milik Hinata. mengalunkan lagu merdu yang membuat ranjang mewah itu ikut bergoyang karena permainan mereka, menyanyikan lagi melodi semalam yang telah berulangkali selesai.

"A-ahh! Nii-ahh~!"

.

.

.

.

Di rumah yang –memang mewah- itu, tinggalah seorang pemuda yang barusaja memasuki usia yang ke dua puluh tahun-tiga hari yang lalu-. Pemuda yang memang tinggal sendiri di jepang karena tak mau repot-repot pindah rumah lagi gara-gara terus menuruti ayahnya yang memang seorang pembisnis hebat itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat mendapati kamarnya berantakan bagaikan kapal pecah. Bukan karena dirinya seorang pemalas yang suka membuat rumahnya sendiri menjadi berantakan dan kotor, tapi karena ulah sahabatnya yang menginap disini semalaman, Sakura Haruno.

"Uh-oh, Sasuke? Nghh..Kau sudah mandi ternyata," Sakura menggeliat pelan dan merapatkan lagi selimut tebal berwarna putih bersih tersebut. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tercecer bagaikan potongan Puzzle dari alam mimpinya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, menyesal karena telah mengizinkan sahabat sejak SMA-nya ini menginap di rumahnya semalaman karena kehujanan. Ck.

"Hn, cepatlah bangun dan mandi. aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Sakura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang melotot. Tak perduli dengan kepalanya yang sekarang nyut-nyutan karena baru bangun tidur dan langsung duduk.

"S-serius kau bisa… memasak?"

"Kenapa?" hanya tatapan datar yang Sasuke berikan sebagai responya. Gadis pink ini benar-benar mengganggunya-ah maksudnya menyabalkan sekali karena kecerewetanya.

"Uhh.. tidak. Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mandi sekarang." Jawab Sakura kemudian sambil menyingkap selimut lembut milik Sasuke dan mulai merapihkan kamarnya. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya memutar badanya bosan lalu mulai akan melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu kalau saja Sakura tidak bertanya lagi.

"SASUKE-KUN! TUNGGU! Kamar Mandinya dimana?"

Apa-apaan ini! Ini masih pukul 0.7.15 Pagi, hey!.

"Ada di lantai bawah kalau kau mau mandi di kamar mandi yang kupakai tadi, kalau ingin dekat, kamar mandinya dibalik pintu itu." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang lebih datar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Ini masih sangat terlalu pagi jika ingin merusak gendang telinga dengan suara yang sekencang itu tadi-barusan!.

"Oh.. arigatou!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk pada Sasuke, berharap pujaan hatinya itu mau membalas senyumanya juga. Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan.

"Hn. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

**Blam**

Dan pintu bercat Putih itu tertutup dengan sempurna, menimbulkan suara benturan pelan dari pinggiran pintu dengan kayu pintu. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang bermata emerald tersebut sendirian dikamar Milik Sasuke dengan pandangan matanya yang kini berubah menjadi sayu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang taring runcing itu kini sudah tidak ada, kuku dan cakar tajam berwarna hitam pun kini juga telah menghilang. Wajah yang dingin nan pucat pasi kini telah berubah menjadi cerah dan merona. Itulah, pantulan bayangan dari seorang Dracula kelas atas, Hinata Hyuuga.

Diusapnya lagi pipi merona miliknya sendiri tersebut. Kemudian meraba bibirnya sendiri, membuka mulutnya dan mengamati perubahan giginya yang sangat besar.

**Hinata P.O.V**

.

.

.

Aku meraba bibirku yang berwarna pink ini, meraba-raba setiap inchi kelembutan bibirku sendiri, aku suka. Sangat suka sekali jika aku menjadi manusia, dimana semua keseraman yang ada pada diriku berubah menjadi kecantikan bagai bidadari. Bukan, aku tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri sendiri dengan apa yang kumiliki saat ini, aku bahkan sempat tak percaya bahwa pantulan bayangan yang ada di air kolam ini adalah bayanganku. Aku hanya merasa tak pantas, bagaimana mungkin iblis penghisap darah sepertiku bisa menjadi..err… secantik ini jika menjadi manusia?.

"Hihihi.." aku menciprat-cipratkan air jernih ini kepinggir kolam, menghasilkan riak-riak air yang terus memantul dan saling berbenturan. Sangat indah. Uhh ini sangat menyenangkan sekali! Dan tanpa berfikir panjang, langsung saja kuceburkan diriku yang sudah gatal ingin berenang di kolam ini. Ahh pasti sangat menyenangkan!.

**BYURRRRR!**

Kini seluruh tubuhku telah basah oleh air hangat ini, membuatku benar-benar merasa sangat senang, tubuhku telah sepenuhnya tercebur kedalam kolam yang berkeramik warna biru cerah ini, ini… benar-benar membuatku sangat bahagia! Ta-tapi tunggu! O-ohh air ini menarikku ke dasar kolam renang ini! Ak-aku tidak bisa naik ke permukaan! Ba-bagimana ini?

**Bluup..Bluupppp!**

Aku mulai panik, dan Dapat samar kulihat, gelembung-gelembung cantik keluar dari mulut dan hidungku, aku mencoba bernafas, tapi tidak bisa! Malah hidung dan mulutku terasa sangat pedih dan sesak, dalam kolam ini juga dapat kudengar suara detak jantungku sendiri yang semakin melemah karena kekurangan oksigen. Gawat, kugerakkan tangan dan kakiku terus untuk mencoba lagi naik ke permukaan, namun ternyata percuma, aku malah merasa semakin pusing dan lemas, oh! ti-tidak! Aku baru sadar bahwa…. Aku… tidak bisa berenang.

Aku akan.. mati.

.

.

.

Kami-sama, siapa itu? Mataku semakin pedih dan berat hanya untuk terus terbuka di air kolam ini. Adakah dia ini adalah malaikat yang kau kirim untuk mencabut nyawaku? Ya Tuhan…kalau ia adalah seorang manusia, ia terlalu tampan untuk seukuran bangsa manusia. Dia memang seorang malaikat. pantas saja banyak manusia yang menggambarkan para malaikat-Mu dengan semua wajah yang rupawan. Ternyata… mereka memang sangat indah.

"Mphh.." sebelum mataku terpejam dan kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, dapat kurasakan tarikan kuat dari tangan malaikatmu itu dan sentuhan lembut di bibirku kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa begitu berhasil sampai di permukaan. Kemudian, secepat mungkin ditariknya tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang itu ke pinggir kolam renang miliknya dan mulai memompa perut gadis yang pingsan di 'kawasan rumah'nya ini. Tch, siapa sih gadis ini?.

"1001, 1002, 1003, 1004, 1005.." Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau gadis ini akan mengeluarkan air yang tadi sempat ia minum.

"Hey, jangan mati disini!"

"1006, 1007, 100-."

"Uhukkkk!" Hinata langsung mengeluarkan air mentah yang beberapa menit lalu ia minum ke rumput-yang ada dipinggir- kolam renang itu. Ahh, sial, ia malah muntah air sekarang.

"Ngkh-uhukk!"

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis yang berada di depanya ini dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Berniat akan langsung melabrak dan mengusir gadis gila ini keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya begitu ia selesai muntah. Namun, saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap gambar kedua organ 'Hal Pribadi wanita' itu bergerak-gerak karena si pemiliknya sedang 'Mengeluarkan' air kolam renangnya tadi, Sasuke hanya mampu meneguk paksa air ludahnya. Tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Belum pernah ia melihat dada sebesar..ini.

"Ugh… ka-kau ini siapa!" teriakan lumayan keras dari Hinatalah yang langsung menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan terjorok yang pernah ia fikirkan. Ohh ti-tidak, ia mulai kecanduan untuk melirik terus dada yang besar dan padat itu. Tidak boleh! Ia harus menutupinya!.

"H-harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau ini siapa! Darimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku dan kenapa kau ini tidak memakai pakaian!" oh, hancurlah imej Sasuke yang cool selama ini, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap dengan setulus hati sekarang, bahwa orang yang didepanya ini bukanlah Fansgirl atau orang ynag mengenalnya.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga! A-aku bisa kemari karena ada pintu tadi! Dan apa itu pakaian?" kemudian, Hinata hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan, di dunia Dracula tidak ada tuh yang namanya pakaian?.

"Pakaian itu baju, bodoh! Apa kau ini amnesia?" sudahlah, sekalian saja ia lampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada gadis ini.

Hinata semakin bingung dengan hal aneh yang pemuda ini bicarakan.

"Amnesia itu apa? Apa sejenis negera asal kami?"

"Itu AMERIKA, BAKA! Ooh, jadi kau ini dari Amerika ya?"

"Ngg? Iya, kau tahu?disana ada banyak sekali Kincir angin!"

Urat dikepala Sasuke semakin tampak jelas terlihat, terbukti dengan munculnya tiga segitiga merah di bagian kiri jidatnya yang kini mulai berkedut-kedut. Gadis ini benar-benar….

"ITU BELANDA!"

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yahahaha! Kenapa saya malah Bikin cerita baru melulu? T_T padahal yang lain masih belum kelar! *ditimpuk* aahh maaf Minna, hika buat new story mulu =( Habis, ide Hika lagi muter-muter mulu di cerita ini :'( hehehe btw, gimana lemonya? Kurang?*plak* :D gomenasai T-T ini fic Hika yang pertama kali ber rate: M jadi mohon maaf jika belum bisa memuaskan Reader *?* T_T *PLAK***_

_**Yak, kritik, dan saran selalu Hika tunggu ^_^**_

_**dadaaa~ ^^**_

_**Salam hangat, **_**Hikari No Aoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

_**Apa? Siapa yang bilang kalau Dracula itu manis, unyu-unyu dan imut? Bagaimana mungkin mahluk yang konon tukang menghisap darah itu juga bisa jatuh cinta? Setidaknya itulah pendapan orang Awam pada umumnya, namun, siapa sangka kalau di fic gila yang saya buat ini semua itu berlaku bagi si putri Drakula, Hinata Hyuuga dan si Manusia biasa, Uchiha Sasuke? dan Sanggupkah seorang manusia bisa hidup selama seribu tahun untuk menunggu sang Dracula menepati janji?.**_

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

"H-harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau ini siapa! Darimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku dan kenapa kau ini tidak memakai pakaian!" oh, hancurlah imej Sasuke yang cool selama ini, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap dengan setulus hati sekarang, bahwa orang yang didepanya ini bukanlah Fansgirl atau orang yang mengenalnya.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga! A-aku bisa kemari karena ada pintu tadi! Dan apa itu pakaian?" kemudian, Hinata hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan, di dunia Dracula tidak ada tuh yang namanya pakaian?.

"Pakaian itu baju, bodoh! Apa kau ini amnesia?" sudahlah, sekalian saja ia lampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada gadis ini.

Hinata semakin bingung dengan hal aneh yang pemuda ini bicarakan.

"Amnesia itu apa? Apa sejenis negera asal kami?"

"Itu AMERIKA, BAKA! Ooh, jadi kau ini dari Amerika ya?"

"Ngg? Iya, kau tahu?disana ada banyak sekali Kincir angin!"

Urat dikepala Sasuke semakin tampak jelas terlihat, terbukti dengan munculnya tiga segitiga merah di bagian kiri jidatnya yang kini mulai berkedut-kedut. Gadis ini benar-benar….

"ITU BELANDA!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih? Manusia kok mengaku Dracula? Dan kau berasal dari mana? China? Jepang? Belanda? Atau Amerika? Jawabanmu semakin memusingkan." Sasuke masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi gadis yang polos ini. entah saking kebangetan polosnya atau karena wanita ini memang bodoh beneran? Entahlah, yang jelas, semakin lama ngobrol denganya, semakin memusingkan juga jawabanya. Contohnya? Sejak kapan patung Liberty jadi berada di China?.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini Hinata Hyuuga, Dracula kelas atas bangsa Dracula, bukan manusia yang mengaku jadi Dracula, aku ini Dracula, bukan manusia! Dan lagipula, asalku dari Amerika." Jawab gadis manis ini dengan nada yang lembut, berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Eh? Tunggu dulu, apa? Dia tadi bilang apa? Dracula kelas atas katanya? Hey! Ini sudah abad ke berapa?. Benarkan, semakin lama ngobrol dengan wanita ini semakin memusingkan?.

"Mph-ahahahah apa katamu? K-kau ini masih menganggap dirimu Dracula? Ahaha!" Sasuke langsung memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kram begitu mendengar jawaban wanita bermata putih ini. "A-ah, lelucon apa ini?" katanya lagi begitu selesai dengan tertawanya. Tunggu, selama belasan tahun tak tertawa lepas seperti ini lagi, Sasuke mulai sadar bahwa ia tengah mendapati dirinya sendiri bisa tertawa seperti itu lagi karena wanita yang tak dikenalnya ini. Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini? Darimana ia bisa masuk kekolam renang ini tadi? Dan dimana Pintu yang ia maksud saat datang ke belakang rumahnya ini? Bukankah satu-satunya pintu yang –mungkin- dimaksud adalah pintu belakang rumahnya ini?. 'Pasti wanita ini adalah orang gila.'

Hinata tak menggubris ejekan pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini, ditegakkanya tubuhnya yang masih tak terbalut sehelai pakaianpun itu tepat didepan pemuda berambut Gagak ini. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai menyentaknya-Sasuke.

"Dengar ya, Tuan sok tampan! Meskipun aku sempat mengiramu sebagai Malaikat, tapi kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Bla…bla..bla…"

Dan…Sasukepun tak dapat mendengar kalimat Hinata sesudahnya. Ohh ayolah, siapa yang bisa tahan kalau disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini? Bagian bawah milik perempuan ini benar-benar menggoda iman, kulitnya putih mulus bagaikan porselen, pahanya sangat putih dan padat, apalagi…

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa sekali lagi. Beranikah ia melirik bagian itu? Ughh… tapi sungguh sangat disayangkan apabila harus melewatkan untuk tidak memandangi bagian itu, lagipula, jarang kan dapat tontonan gratis seperti ini? dan dengan ragu-ragu, diliriknya daging indah yang menggumpal dibawah sana dengan perasaan campur aduk, tegang, senang, dan..akh-.

Glek.

a-astaga, kami-sama… tak ada satupun rambut panjang hitam yang tumbuh disana, yang ada hanyalah bulu-bulu halus yang tampak tersusun rapi, a-ah… putih, bersih, padat, kencang, halus, pasti sangat memuaskan! Hangat… lembut… berkedut-kedut... Ayolah Sasuke, apa lagi yang harus ditunggu?. Kau tidak pernah, kan mendapatkan 'Barang langka' yang seperti ini? Payudara yang kencang dan berisi, serta lembah yang pasti sangat nikmat sekali saat kau mencobanya!. Dan para setan yang ditugaskan untuk menyesatkan manusia pun menjalankan aksinya dengan terus memprovokasi sang Pemuda Uchiha agar mau bertindak mesum.

"-Cula… H-hei! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Begitu sadar, Hinata langsung mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menghindari tindakan lebih pemuda yang sempat menolognya ini tadi. Pasalnya, yang membuat Hinata langsung mengaktifkan 'Mode; Bahaya' adalah karena pemuda berambut Gagak ini tadi sempat mengusap-usap paha miliknya, bukankah itu sangat kurangajar? Tak tahukah dia bahwa ia sudah dimiliki oleh Neji Hyuuga, kakaknya sendiri? Oh iya, Sasuke ini manusia, jadi ia pasti tak tahu menahu tentang hubungan dirinya dengan kakaknya. Sebenarnya, para bangsa Dracula memiliki 'Hubungan seks' yang sangat berbeda dengan manusia. Mengapa? Itu karena bangsa Dracula bebas melakukan Seks dengan siapa saja, saudara, raja, atau siapapun, dengan catatan, mereka tidak boleh melakukan hubungan itu dengan orang yang sudah menikah. Mengapa hubungan itu diperbolehkan? Itu karena bangsa Dracula tak pernah mengalami penyakit yang berarti, paling-paling mereka hanya demam, panas, dan pingsan, itu semua pun paling hanya karena mereka lama tidak makan. Sedangkan manusia? Mereka bisa-bisa mati terkena HIV jika melakukan hubungan seks bebas itu, namun walau begitu, derajat manusialah yang paling tinggi ketimbang bangsa Dracula, Karena tetap bertaqwa kepada Tuhan mereka.

'O-oh tidak aku.. aku hampir saja kehilangan kendali diriku sendiri! Aaargggghhhhhh bodoh kau, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa saja, kan dia bukan gadis baik-baik! Dan bisa saja ia memiliki penyakit menular! Arghh kau ini sangat bodoh tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu birahimu sendiri!' Dan kini, Sasuke mulai meruntuki apa yang barusaja ia lakukan! Ouch sebenarnya apa yang ia fikirkan sampai berani melakukan hal itu? Dia ini gadis gila, Sasuke, ingat! Ingat, tak ada manusia kan yang mau mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai mahluk penghisap darah kecuali dia gila, benar, bukan?.

"A-ah maaf, maaf, aku tak bermaksud kurangajar." Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula dan langsung membungkuk-meminta maaf kepada Hinata yang tadi tak secara sadar ia pegang pahanya.

"A-aku akan meminjamimu baju dan kau bisa pulang." Jawabnya kali ini tulus.

"Pulang?" Hinata mengernyit.

" Pulang kemana?"

"A-apa? Kau ini… bukankah kau memiliki rumah? Dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar, kalau tidak, aku juga bisa mengantarmu ke RSJ." Sasuke mencoba menawarkan bantuan, tapi kata-katanya barusan 'RSJ' kayaknya ikhlas banget ya, nawarinya?. Bukanya begitu, tapi kayaknya wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung ini sepertinya 'sedikit' mengalami gangguan jiwa karena menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah seorang Dracula. Apalagi dengan ia tak memakai pakaian dan jawabanya pun memusingkan. 'Sudah pasti dia ini gila. Ck, sayang, padahal dia cantik.'

"A-apa itu RSJ? Apa sejenis obat Tradisional untuk menghangatkan bad-."

"Maaf, Nona Hinata." Sasuke memutus kalimat Hinata dengan cepat, mulai jengah dengan kelemotan yang dimiliki gadis itu. "Itu Jahe." Dan Sasuke pun harus mencoba lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi wanita yang kelak akan membawanya kedalam masalah yang sangat besar ini, tunggulah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiasi lebih memilih untuk tetap bersikap sangat tenang dengan berlatih tenaga dalamnya di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga itu. Namun konsentrasi yang sedari tadi berusaha ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah harus tetap buyar lagi dan lagi ketika melihat keponakanya yang sedang mondar-mandir di depanya.

"Neji, berhentilah. Kau membuatku pusing."

"Mhh Paman, gom-gomenasai, aku-." Neji terdiam. tak mampu melajutkan kalimatnya, meski dilanjutkan pun Hiasi pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Neji selanjutnya. Ugh.. baru kali ini Neji merasa khawatir dengan Reinkarnasi Hinata yang terakhir, meski sebelum-sebelumya Hinata juga sudah melakukan Reinkarnasi sebanyak 99 kali, tapi tetap saja Neji merasa yang terakhir ini sangat membuatnya khawatir dan cemas.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu apa yang puteriku kerjakan sekarang." Hiasi menjawab dengan tenang sambil membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup.

"Percayalah padaku, ikatan batin antara orangtua dan anak pasti tidak akan pernah meleset." Imbuhnya.

"T-tapi paman, aku.. aku merasa kalau Reinkarnasi yang kali ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanya." Neji tetap berargumen dengan pemimpin bangsa Dracula tersebut.

"Tenanglah, lebih baik kau fokuskan saja fikiranmu pada hal lain. Misalnya dengan pekerjaanmu atau tentang keinginan apa yang ingin kau kabulkan sebulan lagi. Bukankah Saat Hinata kembali nanti, keinginanmu akan terwujud?"

"Iya paman, Thankyou."

"Hn. Lalu apa keinginanmu itu?"

"Aku ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan Hinata selamanya." Kali ini Neji menjawab dengan tegas.

Hiasi hanya tersenyum. Pemimpin itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tahu tentang kelak Neji dan Manusia yang bersama Hinata saat ini akan teribat pertarungan sengit demi mendapatkan puterinya. Takdir sudah mulai berjalan. Mimpi yang seribu tahun lalu ia dapatkan akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Namun yang Hiasi legakan dari peristiwa ini adalah, tak ada satupun korban jiwa dari bangsa manusia maupun Dracula.

"Itu permohonan yang bagus."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan pakaian? Sangat tidak nyaman." Hinata masih berkutat dengan baju kebesaran yang ada ditubuhnya. Komentar-komentar seputar baju manusia ini terus saja keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Menjengkelkan.

"Kalau tidak suka, lepaskan saja." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan menghadapi wanita Dracula ini. Berharap perempuan menyebalkan yang membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan kendali diri ini cepat pergi dari rumahnya.

"Baiklah." Bukanya menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Sasuke tadi, Hinata malah menurutinya. Membuka lagi kancing-kancing kemeja milik Sasuke yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruhnya?.

"He-hei apa yang kau lakukan!" begitu mengetahui apa yang akan Hinata lakukan selanjutnya, Sasuke langsung menarik baju bagian dada Hinata dan mengkancingkanya lagi kemejanya. Astaga… wanita ini benar-benar gila!.

"Kau ini seorang wanita! Apa kau tidak malu kalau telanjang di depan seorang pria!" kemudia Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini." Dengan wajah yang tertekuk, Hinata menjawab sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kami biasanya memakai 'Kuroi', bukan baju yang aneh begini."

"Hn? Hitam? Apa maksudmu dengan memakai Hitam?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu selesai mengancingkan baju Hinata. gadis ini semakin lama semakin nglantur.

"Itu kain hitam yang bangsa kami pakai, kain yang untuk laki-laki dipakai dari pinggang sampai pahanya." Hinata kemudian memegang perut Sasuke dan pahanya sebentar untuk memberikan pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit gambaran.

"H-hei!" sedikit tidak terima, Sasuke melepaskan secara paksa tangan Hinata yang memegangi tangan dan pahanya. apa-apaan gadis ini?.

"Uh, aku kan Cuma memberikan contoh!" Hinata kembali memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dengan pemuda yang tak punya sopan santun seperti ini.

"Baiklah, lalu untuk yang wanita bagaimana, hn?"

"Dari sini." Kemudian Hinata memegang dadanya yang tertutup kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dan sampai sini." Lalu diturunkan lagi tanganya sampai pahanya, tepatnya di pertengahan pahanya, diatas lutut.

"Mpfhh- A-apa? Katamu kau ini Dracula? tapi Kenapa bajumu itu malah seperti… Tarzan? hahah." Sasuke malah tersenyum mengejek.

Hinata yang tidak terima karena dikatai begitu, langsung saja mengambil tindakan.

"Tentu saja aku ini Dracula!" dan tindakan yang Hinata lakukan adalah langsung menendang kaki Sasuke dengan keras, tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan yang mengatainya seperti manusia yang tingkah lakunya mirip kera dan tinggal dihutan. Meskipun bangsa Dracula dulu juga tinggal di hutan, tapi Mereka bukan kera, Mereka kelelawar!.

"Aku Dracula! Bukan kera!"

"A-akhh! Hei! Sakit!" Sasuke secara refleks langsung mengangkat kaki kirinya dan memeganginya sambil meloncat-loncat seperti kangguru. A-apa-apaan wanita ini seenak udelnya menendangnya sekeras itu tadi?.

"Aku hanya bercanda hey!"

"A-aku tidak perduli! Sebagai gantinya, kau harus mau menerimaku tinggal dirumah ini selama sebulan sampai aku mati dan kembali ke duniaku, Dracula!" Hinata menjawab sambil memelototi Sasuke.

"A-APA? Enak saja! Ini rumahku!"

**Duakkk.**

"A-ahh! Hey, wanita gila! Sakit!" belum hilang rasa Sakitnya karena tendangan Hinata di kaki kirinya, Sasuke harus meringis lagi karena tendangan yang lain sudah menyusul. Ouch.. andai dia adalah laki-laki, sudah Sasuke tinju orang ini sedari tadi.

"Dengar ya, Tuan tak punya sopan santun! Aku bukan wanita gila! Aku ini adalah Putri seluruh Clan Dracula, calon pemimpin bangsa Dracula!" Hinata menjawab dengan ketus, pemuda di depanya ini benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran. Uhh, tapi bagaimana lagi, tempatnya keluar dari pintu Reinkarnasi adalah disini, sudah pasti bahwa takdirlah yang menyuruh dan mengatur hidupnya selama tinggal di dunia manusia ini.

"Kau ini dari tadi bilang 'aku Dracula, aku dracula' tapi mana buktinya? Mana taringmu? Mana kuku tajammu?" Sasuke malah menantang Hinata Sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan-tentu saja itu untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit habis terkena tendangan dari Hinata-.

"Baik, nanti malam, aku akan tunjukkan padamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure, 05.05 P.M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"G-ahh…" wanita berambut Merah yang ditindih oleh si pemuda dari Sunagakure itupun hanya bisa melenguh menahan nikmat tatkala sapuan lidah hangat itu menjilati tulang selangka di dadanya. Diremasnya dengan penuh nafsu rambut Merah Maroon itu, mencoba untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan tiada tara yang ia rasakan.

"Hngh.." sambil menahan gairah yang terus menerus meluap, Gaara Sabaku melampiaskan nafsunya itu dengan menyesap terus kulit mulus wanita dibawahnya ini, menjilatnya lagi, kemudian menggigitnya kecil-kecil. Membuat warna merah bekas Kissmark bertebaran di bagian leher dan dada gadis tersebut.

"A-aghh!" gadis itu memekik keras saat dirasakannya cubitan lembut pada puting kirinya, uhh~ tangan Gaara kini mulai melancarkan aksinya. Meremas, memijit, dan mencubit payudaranya dengan lembut.

"O-ohh Gaara-ahhh~ k-kau membuatku-ahh Gilaahhh!" erangnya kemudian.

"Kau kalah-hh Tayuya," Gaara menyeringai puas, kemudian, diturunkanya lagi wajah tampanya itu untuk menikmati 'Hidangan' selanjutnya. Menikmati dada bulat milik gadis bertubuh langsing ini. Meskipun dadanya tak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk membuat Gaara 'berdiri' karena kemolekan yang dimiliki oleh tubuh gadis ini.

"Ah-ahhh!" Tayuya kembali mengerang keras. Puting dada kirinya kini telah dikulum tanpa ampun oleh Gaara, dapat ia rasakan, lidah terlatih Gaara yang menari-nari memutari putingnya. Belum lagi, remasan kuat di dada Kananya membuat Tayuya tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ohhh~ engghh~ sshhh-ahh G-gaara…hh."

"Mnhh…" Gaara tak menjawab erangan kenikmatan Tayuya. dikulumnya lagi puting yang berwarna Cokelat itu jauh lebih dalam memasuki rongga mulutnya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa menghisap-hisap organ sensitive milik tubuh wanita itu. Tentusaja yang 'Dihisap' dan 'digigiti' payudaranya itu hanya bisa mendesah keenakan sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya seperti cacing yang kepanasan karena kenikmatan yang pemuda Sabaku itu berikan.

"O-oughhh! Ahhh! G-gaaraahhh!" desahan Tayuya semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangan Gaara yang digunakan untuk meremasi payudaranya tadi, ternyata kini sudah berpindah tempat. Pemuda Suna itu kini tengah mengaduk-aduk liang senggama miliknya dengan penuh kelembutan. Mula-mula, Gaara mengusap belahan Vagina itu dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu dimainkanya klitoris wanita berambut merah ini dengan lincah.

"A-aghh..Tayuya-hh." Gaara baru akan melakukan hal yang lebih panas lagi, andai saja Handphone berwarna Hitam miliknya tidak berbunyi sekeras ini. Ada telepon masuk.

"Hnghh.. Gaara-hh~." Tayuya menggapai-gapaikan tangannya di atas laci untuk mencari benda yang 'sedikit' mengusik kegiatan mereka. Siapa sih yang mengganggu mereka? Tidak tahukah bahwa mereka sedang tidak bisa diganggu?.

"Nmnhh.. abaikan saja, Tayuy-ahh." Gaara sedikit kesulitan saat memasukkan benda miliknya ke dalam 'Gua' Tayuya, karena… meskipun wanita ini sudah bukan lagi 'Gadis' namun sepertinya ia sangat mahir dalam mengurus 'Kerapatan Vagina' miliknya. Aghh~ pria mana sih, yang akan tahan dengan semua ini?.

"Dari Sak-urahhh~" Tayuya melenguh pelan. ughh~ kembali, dua jemari tangan kiri Gaara mengubek-ubek liang senggaman miliknya. Mungkin karena terlalu sempit hingga ia perlu melebarkanya lagi mungkin?.

"Agh!" Gaara mendecak kesal. dirampasnya HP yang berada di tangan putih Tayuya itu dengan cepat, kelihatan sekali bahwa dia sedang marah karena aktivitasnya diganggu.

"Apa, sih, Sakura?" kemudian, menjawab telepon Sakura dengan nada yang ketus.

"W-woii… santai, Gaara! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Nggak kayak biasanya." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal karena jawaban Gaara yang kali ini menjadi ketus. Ada apa sih? kenapa tu anak jadi gak sabaran seperti ini?.

"Hnnh, iya Sakura, ada apa?" Gaara menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa, mengabaikan Tayuya sebentar untuk 'Meladeni' Bosnya yang mungkin saat ini akan memberikanya sebuah misi. Menjauhkan telephone genggam itu dari mulutnya, Gaara memberikan sebuah bisikan kecil kepada Tayuya yang kini tengah membaluti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Gaara.

"Aku terima telefon sebentar ya,"

"Kau sedang apa?" gadis berambut Bubble Gum itu kembali menatap pantulan bayanganya di cermin, Dress Hitam seatas paha dengan potongan dada yang rendah membuatnya terlihat seksi hari ini. Mungkin akan ada acara yang sangat penting malam hari ini? Entahlah.

"Sudahlah, katakanlah cepat apa keperluanmu, Bos." Gaara mengambil handuk putih yang tergeletak di lantai keramik miliknya, lalu memakainya. Melirik Tayuya sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau jadi terburu-buru sekarang." Menambahkan sedikit lipgloss, Sakura tersenyum lembut mendapati dirinya kini telah sempurna –dandananya maksudnya-.

"Malam ini adalah ulangtahun Yamanaka Ino, kau mau menemaniku kesana?"

Gaara tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan Sakura kali ini, tumben sekali dia mau mengajaknya pergi kepesta temanya itu?.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak saja si Uchiha itu, ha? Bukanya dia adalah pacarmu?." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Dia malam ini pasti tidak akan datang, tadi pagi saja sikapnya begitu padaku. Dia mengusirku, padahal kan aku semalam kehujanan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Sangat kesal sekali oleh tindakan pemuda yang semenjak kuliah di Konoha's Univercity itu jadi incarannya, tapi tak kunjung berhasil juga hingga sekarang.

"Che, terserahlah, berapa bayaranku?" Gaara tampak serius kali ini, jika menyangkut masalah uang, ia tak mau main-main. karena uang inilah yang nantinya akan ia kirimkan pada keluarganya yang tinggal Di Sunagakure.

"Bagaimana kalau \ 1000?" Sakura menjawab dengan enteng sambil memilih sepatu High Heels apa yang akan ia kenakan sekarang. Warna Pink, tidak cocok dengan warna gaunya, apalagi putih. Coklat? Sama sekali tidak cocok.

"\ 3000 Baru aku mau." Gaara mulai membuka bungkus rokok berwarna putih itu, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok kurus berwarna sama dengan bungkusnya dan menaruh pantat rokok itu tepat kedalam bibirnya. Menyalakan api adalah hal yang pasti dilakukan setiap perokok kemudian untuk menikmati betapa enaknya racun yang membunuh mereka sendiri secara perlahan.

"Ayolah, 3000 yen untuk orang sepertimu? Yang benar saja! Kita hanya berjalan selama beberapa jam, Gaara!"

"Baiklah, \ 2000."

"\1000."

"\1500."

"\1000."

"Baiklah, pilih \1500 atau 2000?"

"Kau memang penjahat, Gaara!"

"Terserahlah. Deal?"

"Ck. Cepatlah."

"Memang jam berapa mulainya?"

"Lima belas menit lagi. Cepat, aku jemput!."

"APA?"

"Tutt….tuutttt….tuuttttt."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" mata Pearl Hinata tak henti-hentinya terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang sedang memilih kemeja yang akan ia kenakan malam ini untuk menghadiri pesta Ino, sahabatnya semenjak SMP yang terus memaksanya untuk datang di pesta ulangtahunya malam ini tepat jam setengah enam.

"Pergi.'' Jawab pemuda berambut Gagak itu singkat. Tanpa menoleh ke si penanya, Hinata.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Hinata tersenyum, berharap pemuda yang ia kenal tadi pagi ini mau mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamanya ke tempat-entahlah, yang pasti mungkin itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan?.

"Nggak." Jawab pemuda itu lagi. Tak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau wanita jadi-jadian ini berbuat ulah dipesta temanya ini. Memilih mengabaikan Hinata yang kini tengah cemberut, Sasuke mulai mengancingkan jas Hitam yang ia kenakan, pas, cocok, dan… tampan.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Hinata bangun dari duduknya dan segera mendekati Sasuke yang masih berkaca di dalam kamarnya. Kenapa pemuda ini begitu pelit sekali, sih denganya?. Hinata kan juga ingin berkenbalan dengan teman-teman Sasuke, bangsa manusia. Kenapa tidak boleh?.

"Kau nanti hanya berbuat ulah." Jawab pemuda itu enteng.

"A-aku bukan pembuat onar, kok! A-aku janji!" kali ini Hinata mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa ia janji tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam.

"S-sasu.. aku disini Cuma sendirian, aku masih belum terbiasa di rumahmu, apa kau mau jika nanti setelah kau pulang, kau mendapati rumahmu sudah hangus terbakar?" oh Great, alasan yang bagus, Hinata.

Mulanya, mata Sasuke sempat menatap Hinata tajam dengan mata Onyxnya yang khas, namun begitu melihat Hinata yang sedang merunduk karena ulahnya, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membentak gadis ini.

"Dengar, kenapa kau ini memilih aku dan rumahku sih? Kau sangat merepotkan aku tahu."

Hinata hanya merunduk. tak mampu menjawab kata-kata Ssuke kali ini. Meski tadi pagi ia sangat sanggup sekali untuk berdebat dengan pemuda Emo ini, namun saat ini entah mengapa Hinata lebih memilih merunduk dan diam daripada melawan perkataan pemuda yang menolongnya pagi tadi. Jari kelingkingnya yang tadi mengacung tegak-tanda ikatan sebuah janji- kini telah lemas menjadi satu dengan tanganya yang lain, saling bertautan di dadanya-sebuah tanda bahwa putri Dracula ini tengah bersedih.

"…"

"Terserahlah, aku berangkat." Sasuke tak mau membuat kepalanya semakin nyut-nyutan lagi oleh tingkah gadis yang tak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Terserahlah, mau di apakan saja terserah rumahnya ini, toh ia bisa membeli lagi berapapun yang ia mau.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang."

'Aku sudah pusing denganmu.'

**Blam.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan megah itu tampak penuh sesak sekali oleh banyaknya para tamu undangan yang datang di pesta ulangtahun itu. Minuman ringan seperti Softdrink, syroup, Jus, dan minuman kaleng tampak memenuhi meja minuman yang terletak di pinggir-pinggir ruangan tersebut. sampai-sampai, minuman beralkohol berkadar rendah-tinggi juga tersedia lengkap di pesta megah itu. Sedangkan untuk makananya juga tampak tertata apik sekali di sebelah meja minuman ringkan. Pasta, spagethi, dan macam makanan yang lain telah tersaji matang dan siap untuk disantap. Meski makanan ini ada juga yang berasal dari jepang, Misal Onigiri dan Miso, namun yang lebih banyak mendominasi adalah masakan dari luar Negara, alias Eropa. Si pemilik Pesta, Yamanaka Ino barusaja turun dari tangga lantai duanya dengan memegangi gaun berwarna kuning cerahnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Menjinjing sedikit gaun yang membaluti tubuhnya sampai mata kakinya.

Sepatu Higheels berwarna putih setinggi Lima centi juga semakin mempercantik wanita pemilik mata Aquamarine ini. Dan untuk hairstylenya, Ino tak mau menata rambutnya menjadi rumit dengan menambahkan hairspray atau apalah, jadi yang gadis itu gunakan untuk menghiasi rambut kuning emasnya adalah dengan mengekor kuda seperti biasanya. Sungguh perempuan yang simple namun sangat menawan.

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino meneriakkan nama sahabatnya dengan girang begitu mata biru lautnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang memakai Dress selutut berwarna Hitam dan berambut pink, Sakura.

Sakura yang barusaja datang ke pesta itu langsung mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mewah tersebut untuk mencari siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Mungkin kah itu…

"Ino!" dan senyum lebar langsung tersungging di bibir keduanya. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Ino untuk mendekatinya yang berada tak jauh dari tangga.

"Hihihi kau memang tak pernah ingkar janji!" Ino tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakur begitu si pemilik pesta tersebut telah berhasil mendekati sahabatnya-Sakura dengan cara –sedikit- berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hihihi tentu saja, Ino. Wah, ngomong-ngomong pestamu kali ini oke juga ya!" Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya lagi seraya menatap kagum hiasan pesta di rumah mewah sahabatnya semenjak kecil tersebut. Dekorasinya benar-benar mengaggumkan.

"Ah, kau terlalu memuji, eh, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa?" Ino baru sadar jika kali ini Sakura tak lagi sendirian, di samping kanan Sakura ternyata sedari tadi telah berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut Merah Maroon dan berpostur tubuh yang lumayan. Wooow, cool.

"Cowokmu?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat-lihat pesta tersebut langsung memandang sahabatnya lagi begitu Ino menanyakan pertanyaan yang lumrah untuk ditanyakan juga sih.

"Ahh, iya, kenalkan, ini adalah Sabaku No Gaara, pacarku yang baru saja tiba di Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya sambil melempar senyumnya yang paling manis –menurutnya- kepada Gaara.

"Waah, kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Ino!" Ino langsung mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat si pemuda yang kini malah tengah terenyum memikat padanya. Aw. Tipe Sakura kali ini benar-benar bagus. Tapi, apakah ia sudah melupakan si Sasuke yang selama empat tahun ia gebet tapi tak pernah berhasil? semudah itukah?.

"Aku Gaara." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menerima uluran tangan Ino dan membalas jabatan tanganya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hihihi salam kenal, nah baiklah, Sakura, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" Ino melepas jabatan tanganya dari Gaara dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura yang kini tengah kebingungan. Apa maksud Ino dengan kejutan itu? Bukankah harusnya Sakura yang memberikan Hadiah? Kenapa malah Ino?.

"Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah polos begitu Sakura, nanti kau juga akan tau kok, hehe. Ayo kita mulai pestanya everybody!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki tempat pesta di dalam rumah Ino tersebut tepat sebelum tiga menit pesta di mulai. Jadi bisa dikatakan ia hampir saja terlambat. Namun ia harus bersyukur kali ini, karena meskipun ia hampir datang terlambat, kedatanganya sama sekali tak mencolok dan mengundang banyak pasang mata yang berpikiran aneh-aneh tentangnya. Kami-sama menolongnya. ya meskipun tidak 'semuanya' karena masih ada Fansgirl yang berteriak kearahnya, tapi setidaknya itu sudah membuat hati Sasuke lega. Saat ini adalah acara menari dansa dengan pasanganya masing-masing yang datang ke pesta ini, puluhan –hampir- ratusan gadis sudah berusaha semampu mereka untuk merayu Sasuke agar pemuda itu mau memenuhi keinginan mereka untuk berdansa beresama pasangan lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu menari ditengah ruangan lantai satu itu. Namun sepertinya percuma saja, yang sedaritadi pemuda Uchiha itu katakana hanyalah;

"Maafkan aku Nona, tapi aku saat ini sedang tak mau melakukan apapun, sekali lagi maafkan aku ya. Maaf.'' Ya, seperti Saat ini, Sasuke menolak ajakan seorang gadis berambut Cokelat muda untuk berdansa bersamanya. Membuat si Gadis langsung memasang muram dan akhirnya tersenyum lembut meskipun kelihatan sekali kalau seyumnya ini dipaksakan.

"Tak apa." Katanya lembut.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan wanita didepanya ini pergi meninggalkanya. ia tak perduli dengan perasaan semua wanita yang ditolaknya malam ini, seseorang memiliki hak untuk menolak sesuatu, bukan?.

'**Setidaknya aku sekarang sudah bisa sedikit melupakan wanita gila itu.'** Katanya dalam hati sambil menyeruput jus tomat kesukaanya. Lumanyan rasanya, tak kalah enak dengan buatan ibunya. Sambil menikmati irama musik yang melantun, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan matanya yang tajam keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mengamati selera Yamanaka Ino yang ternyata boleh juga dalam urusan menghias ruangan. Mata Onyxnya mengamati setiap benda yang tertangkap oleh matanya yang masih sangat awas, sungguh mengaggumkan, namun entah mengapa, perasaanya langsung berubah drastis saat melihat sebuah patung malaikat bergaun pendak selutut yang memegangi bunga mawar di tangan kirinya. Patung yang terletak di dekat tangga di samping meja penuh kado itu langsung menjadi objek 'berbahaya' menurut Sasuke, dia seperti…

Namun, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dari patung itu dan mengikuti pandangan para tamu undangan begitu seluruh ruangan menjadi sunyi-senyap. musik dansa yang sempat diputar DJ ternama di dunia itu terhenti, tawa lepas, teriakan kagum yang dikeluarkan oleh –rata-rata- kaum perempuan kini juga menghilang. Yang ada, kini hanya sedikit sekali suara yang terdengar, itupun kalau Sasuke tak salah dengar, adalah bisikan para tamu undangan pesta yang sepertinya berdecak kagum karena sesuatu hal.

Segera saja Sasuke mengikuti pandangan para tamu undangan sambil menyeruput Jus Tomat kesukaanya. Keherananya akan suasana yang berubah secara tiba-tiba itu kini hilanglah sudah. Begitu mata Onyxnya bertemu dengan mata Pearl milik wanita itu…. Seketika, Mata Onyxnya yang hitam lekat membulat. D-dia…

"Byuuurrrrr!" Sasuke menyemburkan jus Tomatnya dan langsung batuk-batuk karena tersedak. gara-gara melihat Hinata Hyuuga yang –entah mengapa bisa tau tempat ini dan- bisa datang kemari. ba-bagaimana mungkin?.

Suara batuk-atau lebih tepatnya tersedak- yang berasal dari pemuda keluarga Uchiha itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ino-dan para tamu yang hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Mencairkan kebengongan sementara karena terpukau melihat gadis yang tak di kenali datang dalam pesta ini dengan dandanan yang sangat begitu memukau. Mungkin Avril lavigne, Angelina Jolie, Maria Ozawa dan bintang kelas tinggi lain kalah dengan pesona dan kecantikan tersendiri yang dimiliki oleh Wanita yang mengenakan Dress putih panjang ini.

"Emh." Ino sedikit menyipitkan matanya, dari semua temanya yang ia undang, ia merasa wanita yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut bukanlah temanya sewaktu SD, SMP, SMA, atau bahkan kuliah. Apa mungkin karena dulu dia gendut dan sekarang langsing dan sedikit melakukan 'pembedahan' pada wajahnya hingga membuat Ino tak mengenalinya sama sekali?.

"Maaf," Ino mulai berkata pada perempuan berambut biru tua itu setelah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau ini siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ah, kenalkan, aku Hinata." jawab Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum ramah, meski tak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi Hinata yakin bahwa ia kini tengah menjadi perhatian. Terbukti dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang masih menatapnya sampai sekarang, termasuk… Sasuke. Bicara tentang Sasuke, Hinata kini tengah mengalihkan pandanganya begitu mata mutiaranya menatap sosok lelaki yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, entahlah itu tatapan apa, Hinata tak tahu.

"Hinata… siapa?" kini Ino semakin yakin bahwa semasa Sekolah ia memang tak memiliki Teman yang namanya Hinata, kalau Hikata, Ino ingat, itu adalah teman sewaktu SMAnya yang kini sudah pindah ke Australia untuk kuliah disana.

"A-aku… aku-." Kini Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, ia sama seklai tidak memiliki teman di dunia manusia saat ini. Tidak ada... Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sambil merunduk menyembunyikan wajah ayunya yang kini tampak terlihat muram.

"Ino, dia temanku. pasanganku yang kusuruh datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu ini."

Seorang pemuda berambut Hitam pendek tiba-tiba langsung mendekati Hinata yang kini menatap pemuda yang mendekatinya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia ini…

"Stt, tenanglah, aku menolongmu." Pemuda itu terlihat berbisik di telinga Hinata begitu sudah berada tepat disamping wanita berklan Hyuuga ini.

"Dia pacarmu, Sai?" Ino mengernyit begitu mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah selama ini Sai dikabarkan dekat dengan Shion? Ah Ino, kau terlalu banyak menggosip.

"Oh, tentusaja, dia adalah pacarku Ino, dia baru saja datang dari…" Masa' Iya Sai harus bilang 'Dia baru saja datang dari dunia Dracula tadi pagi?'

"Dia barusaja datang dari Amerika tadi pagi." Nah ini baru pas.

"Ohh, ya sudahlah. Salam kenal ya, Nona, aku Ino Yamanaka!" Ino mengulurkan tanganya ramah kepada Hinata yang tentusaja langung disambut Hinata dengan penuh semangat. Yeyy, dia mendapatkan dua teman baru!.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-sai, aku sangat kanggeeennnnnnn padamu~ kau jahat sekali sih, tidak pernah menjengukku di dunia Dracula?" Hinata memeluk pemuda yang berada di depanya ini dengan lembut, sudah lama sekali pemuda ini pergi meninggalkanya demi mengejar keinginanya yang telah lama terwujud; Tinggal di dunia manusia.

"Ouchh aku juga sangat kangen sekali padamu, Hinata-chanku yang manisss~ kau sudah besar ya, sekarang!" Sai memeluk Hinata balik sambil mengusap pucuk rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. Ahh, ia kangen sekali dengan gadis di depanya ini, ternyata dia sekarang sudah besar ya, tak terasa, waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"K-kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku…" Hinata mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya, membuat dirinya yang sudah cantik makin terlihat unyu dan menggemaskan.

"O-ohh, itu aku minta maaf ya…" Sai tampak menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, terlihat menyesal sekali karena selama ini meninggalkan Hinata dan tak bisa menjenguknya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sudah tak memiliki lagi ikatan dengan dunia Dracula, aku ini sekarang adalah manusia normal Hinata. jadi aku tak bisa mengunjungimu seperti dahulu, maafkan aku ya?" Sai berkata dengan tulus sambil memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi dan mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang. Ahh Hinata sangat rindu saat-saat yang speerti ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Hiasi-sama dan Neji-sama?"

"Mhh mereka baik-baik saja, Nii." Hinata memeluk Sai lebih erat, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini terbendung karena sekarang mereka beda dunia.

"Aku kangen Nii."

"Hihi, aku juga Hinata-chaannn~." Sai melepaskan pelukanya dengan perlahan dan mengusap pucuk rambut Hinata lagi.

"Ini reinkarnasimu yang keberapa?"

"Yang terakhir," Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum senang, 1000 tahun lagi, maka keinginanya untuk hidup bahagia dengan Neji akan segera terwujud.

"Wahh bagus sekali!" Sai tampak tertawa senang mendengar bahwa sebentar lagi apa yang akan Hinata inginkan segera terwujud.

"Tapi dimana kau tinggal?"

"Dengan Sasuke Uchiha, nii kenal dengan dia?"

"Hmm, aku tak begitu mengenalnya Hinata, tapi apa dia sudah mau menerimamu dirumahnya selama sebulan?"

"Mhh, a-aku belum tahu, dia tampak tak senang sekali dengan keberadaanku." Hinata menjawab pasrah, mata putih gadingnya yang semula berbinar-binar, Kini mulai meredup.

"Dia harus menerimamu, bagaimanapun, takdir sudah mengatur kalian agar tinggal bersama. Akan ku bantu kau, tapi jangan cemberut gitu ya, Putri, kalau mukamu tertekuk begitu, kau terlihat jelek. Hahaha." Sai mencoba menghibur Hinata dengan sedikit menjelek-jeleknanya, tapi dalam artian hanya bercanda lho ya, kalau mengatai Hinata jelek beneran, bisa mati digantung Hiasi nanti.

"Ahhh, dasar Nii! Kamu gak berubah, hahaha." Hinata ikut tertawa senang mendengarnya. Memang, kalau berada di dekat pemuda yang kita sayangi, membuat masalah yang ada dalam hati kita seperti perlahan mencair karena kehangatan kakak atau siapapun yang kita Sayangi selalu memberikan kita sebuah kenyamanan dan memberi kita motivasi untuk bangkit dan menghadapi masalah itu dengan lebih berani dan kuat.

Namun, sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka mengobrol di belakang rumah Ino-tak jauh dari tempat pesta-, pemuda bernama Sasuke yang Menyelamatkan Hinata tadi pagi datang menghampiri mereka. Apakah gerangan yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?.

"Selamat malam, Sai, Hinata. ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mengganggu acara kalian, tapi bagaimanapun juga, seorang kakak haruslah melindungi adiknya dengan benar, jadi aku meminta adikku Hinata kembali, untuk mengajaknya pulang karena sudah hampir tengah malam." Sasuke mengatakanya dengan lancar, tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun dalam pengucapan kalimat yang barusaja dilontarkanya itu.

Adik?

Hinata adik Sasuke?

Sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata jadi Uchiha Hinata?

Kapan orang tua Sasuke ngadopsi seorang Putri Dracula yang barusaja Reinkarnasi?

Sungguh, Sai rasanya ingin segera meledak karena tak mampu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol pemuda Uchiha ini. Hahahaha sejak kapan memang tuh pemuda suka jadi pembohong kaya gini? Meski Sai memang tak terlalu kenal dengan Sasuke, namun setidaknya ia tahu beberapa hal tentang pemuda itu, salah satunya; Sasuke tak memliki adik seorang putri Dracula. Hahaha.

"Uh, oh-mphh… maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi baiklah, silahkan kalau kau mau membawa Hinata pulang, lagi pula urusan kami sudah selesai." Sai terus berusaha menahan tawanya yang makin lama semakin sulit ditahan. Hahah, Sasuke…. Sasuke.

"S-sasuke…" Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke dengan nada yang lirih, hampir Saja membuat pemuda Uchiha yang berada disampingnya itu tak mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan kalau saja Sasuke tak sengaja melihat Hinata dan menatap bibir gadis yang bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa, Hinata?" Sasuke memilih untuk mengacuhkan Sai yang sedari tadi bertingkah gila dengan cekikak-cekikikan sendiri.

"Ayo pulang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumah Ino?" Sasuke membuka jas Hitamnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tempat pakaian kotor; Keranjang. Sambil mencari baju tidur yang akan ia kenakan malam ini.

"Aku tahu dari baumu." Hinata menjawab dengan santai sambil membuka jendela kamar Sasuke yang terlentak di lantai dua. Menatap sang rembulan yang mulai merangkak naik ke angkasa yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

"Kau seperti anjing," Sasuke berkomentar pendek sambil mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur santai yang tipis. Cocok untuk ia kenakan malam ini karena udara Konoha setiap malam hampir seperti Sunagakure, hanyasaja tak separah Suna panasnya.

"Sasuke, lihatlah ke arahku." Hinata tersenyum sambil membalikkan badanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Hinata akan melakukan apa? Hal Gila, kah?.

_**Sreetttt…**_

Sasuke kini hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, tidak, ia yakin sampai bermilyaran persen bahwa apa yang ia lihat Saat ini bukanlah mimpi, ilusi, atau hanya hayalan semata, i-ini.. asli. Hinata… gadis ini memang melakukan hal yang sangat gila ternyata!.

Semilir angin lembut dari kepakan pelan sayap Hinata membuat Sasuke tetap tak berdaya menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku bagaikan patung yang terbuat dari semen dan baja. Sangat kaku, serasa ia memang terbuat dari batu. Tak bisa bergerak karena pemandangan yang ia lihat dihadapanya ini adalah hal yang tak pernah ia lihat selama , fikiranya yang semula tentang peri atau manusia yang memiliki sayap adalah tak ada, kini ia yakin kalau orang yang punya sepasang Sayap sepergi burung itu beneran ada.

"Hinata…"

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, tuan Sasuke, putri dari Hiasi Hyuuga, pemimpin seluruh Clan Dracula. Aku putri Dracula." Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil meregangkan lagi sayapnya yang besar bagaikan sayap burung gagak yang warnanya Hitam pekat, hanya saja, lebih lebar, lebih kuat dan lebih besar. Malam ini, ia telah menapati janjinya pada Sasuke untuk menunjukkan kepadanya, bahwa ia adalah seorang Dracula.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Curhatan author: ** kyaaaa maaf lama updatenya, semakin lama lemony semakin kurang ya? T_T hiks, Hika minta map, ini emang rate M perdana Hika, kalau bnayak kacau, atau kurangnya disana sini, hika minta maaf ya? =( Hika juga minta maaf soal update telat, karena sumpah, selama liburan, otak Hika nge-blank ga ada idée T_T hiks,,,, maaaf ya mina =(

*abaikan*

Makasih buat:

**Mamoka, RK-Hime, Sasuhina-caem, Suzu Aizawa, Killua Dark, Daisuke, Moku-chan, Lollytha-Chan, Akeboshi.**

*bungkuk* sebelumnya Hika minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena rata-tara reviewnya 'Lemonya kurang' T_T hiks, Hika pengennya SasuHina to the point hent*inya, tapi begitu dimasukin ke Chapter 1,2, ga ada tempat T_T lebih cocoknya waktunya gak pas, masa baru ketemu langsung Hent*i? *plak* tapi hika akan usahakan chapter depan ya Lemon SasuHinanya? :P *PLAK*

Makasih udah mau mampir ^_^ maaf mengecewakan…

Salam hangat, _**Hikari No Aoi.**_

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
